Don't leave me again
by Lemmy
Summary: Trish thinks about Darry


****

AN: This is a Fic about Trish and how she is remembering Darry. I don't own the Characters except Jamie, Kellie and Brad. I also don't own the quotes from the movie. I recommend seeing the movie before reading this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week, a whole week since I saw my little brother being carried away in the moonlight by some bat-type creature. 

I'm standing in front of the Poho county police station. My father drives away leaving me in front of the building. As I walk towards the stairs I glance up at the second floor, yellow caution tape crosses over a window, which has bars across it that are gnarled and bent. I turn my head away and close my eyes.

_ _

"Take me you don't want him"

I pleaded and begged the monster with my whole heart, it didn't listen. I start walking up the front stairs and then go through the door. Instead of stopping to get the keys to my car at the front desk I walk right past it, past the wall of missing persons, past the pay phone, past the bench where a crazy old woman cryptically told my brother his fate.

_ _

" Don't you be a hero "

I hardly heard a police officer tell me to stop, and Officer Tubbs telling him to leave me be. I started up the stairs to the second floor, towards the room with the gnarled, bent window.

__

" I have everything the same inside"

I step in the doorway nothing was moved, The shattered glass from the two-way mirror was still strewn all over the floor. I walked in the room, the glass crunching under my feet.

__

" Who? Who hears Jeepers Creepers while screaming in the dark?"

I walk over to the window letting the warm afternoon sunlight hit my face I smile remembering the day we left campus for spring break.

****

*Flashback*

"Trish! Trish wake up!! come on Trish we are gonna be late!" I woke up that morning to my brother shaking me and screaming my name. " Finally, said Darry you can sleep through anything" " Shut up brat" I moaned sleepily having no idea it was the last morning I'd ever see him.

__

" I won't fight you, you take me"

After I got dressed we walked down to the car. " I don't understand why we can't take my car" said Darry. "Because, I said putting my bags in the backseat next to Darry's, My car's better then yours" I get in the drivers seat smirking. You know said Darry getting in the seat next to me, you can be a real Dork sometimes" " Look who's talking" I said putting the car in gear.

****

*End Flashback*

__

" You know the part in scary movies where someone does something really stupid and everyone hates them for it?"

I walked over to a spot on the floor where was no glass and I sat down.

For the whole first hour of the drive Darry talked about Jamie, his High School sweetheart, They had been going out since They were sophomores. I Hated making that phone call.

****

*Phone Call*

****

Kellie: Hello 

****

Trish: Kellie is Jamie there?

****

Kellie: Maybe, is this Patricia Jenner? Well what a surprise

I hated Jamie's older sister, Kellie, she had no respect what so ever.

****

Trish: PLEASE PUT JAMIE ON THE PHONE IT'S IMPORTANT, Please?

****

Kellie: Ok hold on

****

Jamie: Hey Trish what's up did Darry forget my number or something?

****

Trish: I doubt he would but I'm calling about him

****

Jamie: Yeah... What's wrong

****

Trish: Jamie I don't know how to say this but Darry he's..... Dead

There was a long pause on the other line then I heard a thump and then the dial tone.

****

*End of Phone Call* 

It was so hard for me to say those words, especially to someone who loved Darry so much more then me, I thought sometimes. I never called Jamie back. I glanced back over to the window and something caught my eye a piece of grayish green cloth..... a piece of Darry's shirt be borrowed from the diner.

__

" Throw some water on yourself you looked like you just crawled out of a sewer"

I scrambled over to the window cutting my hands on the glass. It was the last shirt he had ever worn, The only reason he wore that shirt was because I dropped him down that pipe.

__

" We look in the pipe if there's nothing there and nothing we can do then we can drive on home and call the police"

After he came out of that old Church he had a distant look in his eyes I had never seen before, whatever he saw, whatever happened to him, it must have scarred him somehow. When he told the police I didn't believe him, It sounded to ludicrous, a bunch of preserved dead bodies sewn together like a quilt? It couldn't be true. I was so wrong.

__

" You look me in the eyes and you tell me you believe me"

I blame myself for Darry's death I stand up the torn piece of shirt still in my hand and I retreat from the room with the torn, gnarled window, down the stairs. The police officer at the desk hands me my keys and tells me where to pick up my car I nod and walk out the door saying nothing to her.

__

"What if it was you?"

I walked four blocks to an old garage. I got in my car and started Down the lonely country road.

__

" You know there's a reason why you like the long way home"

I glanced in the backseat Darry's stuff was still there, still dirty.

__

"Hi mom haven't seen you in forever here's my dirty shorts"

It was just like Darry to do something like that always thinking about himself.

__

"Like you would notice anything past the point of your own selfish little existence"

I smiled Darry always made me smile even though he was annoying as all little brothers are, he always brought me out when I was feeling upset.

*Singing* _" You broke my heart in two, now I can't find the duct tape to put it together for you, When I met you I thought I would die, I wanted to cry, Didn't know you were evil or that you would hurt me, Mr. Poli- Sci- Track-Team guy,_

Turns out your a twit and a real....."

He was interrupted by that old van.

__

"What's this Poli-Sci guy doing to you?...... Beating you?"

I was so terrified that Darry had found out my secret about Brad, my Ex- Boyfriend. He started hitting me about a month into our Junior year at college, I broke it off with him the weekend before break..... he wasn't happy about that.

__

" I'm just gonna look"

As I drove I saw nothing, no houses, no cars, just endless stretches of meadows. I thought I was driving towards home but when I passed the Pertwilla County sign I realized where I was going. There was nothing there, the church was gone just ashes and burnt wood.

__

" You were the one who wanted to come back and have a little adventure"

I pulled in the driveway and stopped my car looking in the direction of the old pipe, it was still there. I get out of the car and walk over to the pipe.

__

"You just had to say that right?"

I look down it, it's pitch black. Everything must have collapsed in the fire or whatever had happened here. I dropped him down there, He was kicking and I couldn't hold on, it was all my fault. I choke down another set of tears and run back to the car and start it up.

__

"Would you please just say something?"

As I pulled out I realized I would never get over this, It was my own fault I took him back to that church, I dropped him down that pipe, I wasn't good enough for the monster to take.... It was all my fault I killed Darry, I killed my little brother.

__

"Shut up Brat"

I couldn't see anything, tears were making everything blurry

__

"Are your Dreams ever wrong?"

I hit the gas pedal harder, I hardly felt the car cut to the right.

__

"Darry who in the Holy Hell are you talking to down there?"

My Car hit a tree head on, I flew out of my seat. I felt a searing pain rip through head, Then everything went black.

__

" And there was that one tree in the whole lot and I hit it"

I heard my name being called, "Trish hey wake up" I opened my eyes everything was black except for a bright white light, I saw a figure. It was..... Darry. " Darry I whispered is this a dream?" " No Trish he said Sadly, The crash killed you" I was speechless, I looked in Darry's deep brown eyes, eyes I never thought I see again and I ran into his arms and just held him. " Please don't leave me again Darry" I said in a tear-choked voice. " I wont Trish I promise" He said as he took my hand in his and we walked towards the beautiful bright light where I knew everything was going to be better.

__

" You know after I heard that story I thought this was the highway I was going to die on"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__ ****

AN: Well please review, oh and a little note if you don't recognize some of the quotes like the one about the tree it's from the deleted scenes and you can barely hear it at the beginning when they are driving down the road.

__ ****


End file.
